


Stories of the Second Self: Castle Off the Coast

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [11]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Luke Cyrus had been identified as the world's first person to spontaneously become an angel. Abandoning his vows at the Order of Saint Paul, Luke lived in solitude until discovered. Thereon, he became a sensation to media outlets the world over. Leaders of every imaginable Christian church sought out his opinion, and now came a reporter for an evangelical magazine hoping to learn what words of wisdom Luke had been disseminating to all who asked.
Series: Alter Idem [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Castle Off the Coast

An old rock formation rose out of the water some distance offshore. Atop it was built an old castle, with a doorway chiseled out of the rock and a ladder for boaters to climb up. In these times it houses exactly one resident, first of his kind in the new age of Alter Idem.

"Here comes another one," Luke observed to himself looking out of one of the top floor windows.

The boat heading out had the owner and whoever this new customer the boater sold a ride. Except, this guy didn't look like minister or pastor material. If Luke had to guess, the man was a reporter, which made sense with all the local fame Luke received.

"Luke Cyrus," the man called at as he stepped away from the window.

"Uhh," Luke sighed, "Might as well hear what he wants."

It literally ruffled his feathers to be bothered, as there were feathers on the wings he sprouted some years back. Feathers that bent light, as well as- so he saw in news reports, being resistant to bullets and fire. They didn't specify what bullets, but Luke was sure it didn’t include high velocity rifles.

Not that he knew that much about guns, being a former monk, turned hermit in this offshore castle. The many stairs of which, he descended rather than make the more dramatic airborne glide to meet this latest visitor. The door at the bottom had a ladder, which Luke rarely used unless he were carrying a heavy load, groceries and such.

He stood there until the boat was close enough for the casual suited man to call out, "Can I take a bit of your time to ask you some questions."

"What sort of questions?" Luke replied.

"Ah, well, my name is Gerard Delancey. I'm with The Word and Light Magazine," the man declared.

"Sounds like a christian publication," Luke snorted.

"Yes," the man answered, "It is. Specifically, we're an evangelical news service, and our reports center around events with and involving ministries. Would you be willing to do an interview?"

"Since as I've got nothing else going on today, and you're already here, might as well," Luke permitted and started back inside.

Gerard hopped out of the boat as if Luke were closing the opportunity in seconds, hinting at his enthusiasm. Luke gestured up the stairs he started climbing.

"Wow, sir, you really looked the part; wings, long flowing hair and all that," Gerard said.

"Is that all that interests you? How I look?" Luke asked.

"It's more than that," Gerard added, and then seemed to realize, "Wait. Are we doing the interview now?"

"Seems pointless to wait until we're seated, don't you think?" Luke rhetorically inquired.

"Yeah, okay," Gerard accepted, "So, word is you are the first. Angel, that is. Is it true?"

"Probably," Luke answered, "First around here at least. Made headlines when I finally stopped hiding to fill up my pantry."

They reached the part of the castle Luke used and lived in most, passing through what served as Luke's living room, in which something caught Gerard's eye. "You actually have a trumpet?"

"Used to play for my order," Luke replied, "Are you familiar with the Order of Saint Paul?"

"Ahh, I think so," Gerard sounded unsure, which didn't surprise Luke.

"I know that you evangelicals aren't keen on Holy Mother Church," Luke said to test Gerard's reaction.

"Well," Gerard paused, as expected, and then continued, "I guess the first lesson of Jesus' ministry is not to judge."

"No, actually," Luke turned with a raised finger, "His first lesson was regarding hypocrisy. But, you appear open-minded, which is a good sign."

"In my research I found a lot of theologians, ministers, and other clergy sought out your council on end times," Gerard described, "They came away with contradictory accounts of what you advised them on, though they all seemed pleased with their exchanges with you. Would you care to comment on that?"

In his kitchen, Luke asked, "Would you care for honey or milk in your tea?"

"What?" Gerard was surprised by the offer, and then replied, "No, plain is fine. Thank you."

"Yes, you're correct," Luke belatedly answered, "Their accounts differ. But then again, they arrived with different ideas. In Seminary schooling, I came to learn that's to be expected."

"Is that a photo of you?" Gerard noticed the frame sitting on the counter.

"Yes," Luke said, returning with two cups on saucers, "That's me with my monastery brothers. I was around fifty years old then."

"But you don't look older than twenty-five now," a confused Gerard estimated. 

"Yeap," Luke agreed, taking a sip before adding, "That's what this Alter Idem thing does to some people. Not sure that means I'll live longer than normal people, but I won’t be allowed to look my age."

"You sound disappointed by that," Gerard observed with a studying gaze.

"In the priesthood we took old age as a companion to wisdom," Luke explained, "It's not always true, of course, but I wanted the perception to perpetuate at least."

"I can see that," Gerard nodded in agreement, "So back to my question, do you attribute the discrepancy of these ministers coming from their sectarian faiths?"

"Some, yes," Luke affirmed with a nod, "And then you have others who clearly are not true men of the cloth. That Reverend Collins, for instance. Wings of Hope Ministry? Have you seen that?"

"Yes, I have," Gerard answered, starting to write down on an electronic tablet, "I did an expose on him when he first announced his ministry reformation."

"Reformation indeed," Luke heaped scorn, "The way Aaron reformed Moses' work with that golden calf, don't you think?"

"Ahh," Gerard hesitated, "I'd hate to judge, but I suppose I can see that point of view."

"Stadium evangelizing and that house he lives in," Luke threw in for good measure, "Then there are the cars and the glamorous lifestyle. How many yachts does a man of God need?"

"Yet, you allowed a visitation by him to your place of refuge," Gerard countered, and prepared to jot down the reply.

"Of course," Luke admitted, "Sort of the 'Go where the sinners are' approach, except I didn't have to go that far to get his attention."

"What did you an he talk about?" Gerard asked, and realized something, "If you're not sworn to confidence, that is?"

"No, I'll tell you," Luke volunteers eagerly, "I congratulated him on his material success. He seemed to miss the message, really. Proceeded to show me his diamond studded watch, as if those things mattered to a monk. After that, he asked if I'd vouch for his ministry and do an appearance."

"From what found, you never did turn up at his church, nor allowed for any broadcasted interviews on his radio show," Gerard recounted, "He publicly voiced high esteem for you, being the first of what he calls Sons of Light. He hopes one day that you will announced other steps in the End Times."

"No, the trumpet isn't for that," Luke chuckled, "Though, he'd have liked it if I stood atop this castle like an idiot and toot my own horn. This is what I think is wrong with your younger christian churches. You've got Revelations down as a prophesy for the future. That's not what it was ever intended to be. It was social commentary on Rome. That gets lost in the metaphors used, which isn't surprising really. Catholics too get caught up in the literal imagery of it all."

"Like angels having real wings, for instance," Gerard pointed out Luke's own third pair of limbs.

"Think about it," Luke posed to Gerard, "Where in the bible, old testament or new, do you read a description of winged men?"

"Can't say that I have," Gerard realized aloud, "The Cherubim are depicted as winged, but they're animalistic."

"The body of a lion, feet of a leopard," Luke recited from memory, "Wings of an eagle, head of an eagle, a lion, an ox, and a man."

"Right up there with Ezekiel's Wheel," Gerard remembered at last.

"But the angels who visited Lot, what of them?" Luke asked.

"That's right, he had to ask if they were angels," Gerard realized.

"You look at me, and it's obvious," Luke said, "Just as vampires are burned by sunlight, even though that first shows up in old black and white movies, or werewolves poisoned by silver, which isn't grounded in any pagan myth. And, of course, neither of these creatures are depicted in the bible in any way."

"Is this why you walked away from your order?" Gerard asked.

"No," Luke shook his head, "It was out of love. I so love mankind, that I couldn't allow my appearance to lead them astray from their path."

"You were born and raised human," Gerard noted.

"I was human," Luke emphasized, and after a pause, "Then one day I'm not. Physically, it took time to manifest, but I knew something had changed. The full name of my monastery is The Order of Saint Paul the Hermit. A fitting parallel for life here."

"You could offer so much more," Gerard seemed moved by Luke's self description, "Why hide away like this?"

"The Lord Himself could come down from high and do as you propose," Luke suggested, "And they would still argue and debate which is the true vision, which, as you'll notice, is their original vision and impulses regardless what the Father or the Son would have them hear."

"I see your point," Gerard replied in visible concession, "It's been truly remarkable speaking with you, Mr. Cyrus. Thank you for your time."

"You are most welcome, young man," Luke accepted with a slight bow of his head.

Luke Cyrus led Gerard back down and watched him depart on the boat. He grinned at the thought that the various sects of Christ's rock remained fragmented. For, what else would the first Son of Light wish, but to see his Father's Kingdom fall.


End file.
